


Just a Crush

by shakespeareishq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Being an Asshole, Teasing, but in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been sneaking around calling Benny behind Sam's back. He thinks Sam doesn't know about it.</p>
<p>He would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look more DeanBenny that isn't even porn. OOPS. Hell this is like preslash, even. I promise I will write non-creepy porn soon :P

Dean hangs up the phone and pulls his jacket tighter around himself in an attempt to fight off the cold november air. He has a vague image in his mind of Benny in the cold, maybe just sleeping through it like a reptile, which makes him laugh and then feel slightly guilty. Benny’s dead, not a lizard person. He does like his warm weather though, Dean will have to remember to tease him about that next time they talk.

Sam looks up from his laptop and nods a hello when Dean comes back into the motel room. Dean thinks it’s mildly unfair that he has to call Benny behind Sam’s back but it’s not such a big deal. Sam’s kept worse shit from Dean so he can deal with a few phone calls. He means to ask Sam about the research on local folklore so they can see if this thing that’s killing the nursing majors is a run of the mill ghost or something nastier, but Sam speaks first.

“So how’s Benny?”

Dean nearly chokes on his water. “What? Sam why would you think that I—I wasn’t talking to Benny I was just out for a while.”

“Right. Which is why you came in here grinning like an idiot and whistling Sweet Child O’ Mine. Oh and you’re blushing.”

Sam’s giving him his best smug ‘I have dirt on you’ face. Asshole.

“So maybe I called Benny. It’s an accountability thing. Keep him on the straight and narrow. You’re the one so worried that he’s gonna snap and go after the townsfolk, you should really be asking why I don’t check on him more than I do.”

Sam laughs in his face. “Accountability? Dean I  _know_  you. You called him today, and yesterday, and two days before that, and five days before  _that_  you called him twice in the same day. This isn’t about keeping him on the straight and narrow. This is how you got when Stacey Carmichael kissed you under her parents’ apple tree when you were twelve.  _This_  is how you got that time Gabriel made Dr. Sexy real. If anyone is denying primal urges here, it’s you not wanting to admit that you’d rather have him suck something besides your bloo—”

“Shut UP Sam!”

This of course makes Sam laugh harder. _Asshole._

“I almost think it’s cute. Cuter if he wasn’t an undead centenarian, but still. Awwww.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Yeah maybe, but I don’t hear you telling me I’m  _wrong_.”

Dean wishes he had a solid comeback for that, but he doesn’t. Benny is a very good friend, and he’d be ok if it stayed that way, just friends, but he also kind of hopes that maybe one day, Benny would. That they could maybe…

He wishes he wasn’t acting so stupid about this, but then he thinks about Benny’s smile, the way his eyes and forehead crinkle when he does it. His hands, his voice.

Fuck.

“I thought you didn’t like Benny.”

“I’m not saying I’ve turned into his biggest fan or anything, but I can see that he makes you happy, and well, honestly? I haven’t seen you, I dunno,  _glow_  like that since before you went to hell, so if Benny’s helping? Then he’s helping. I don’t fully trust him but I trust you, and if you wanted to go see him or something—not for a case but just to see him—then don’t,” Sam pauses for the right words, “let my hangups stop you ok? Go.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah. Go do something that makes  _you_  happy, not because it’s the right thing or because it’s your job, or even because I want you to, but because you want to do it. I think you deserve that. I can finish up here, pretty sure it’s just a ghost. Go call your boyfriend and tell him you’re coming over.”

“Sam he’s not my boyfriend. I mean fine, you’re right, I kind of wish he was, but it’s not like that.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, and this time he can  _feel_  his blush. “Hell I don’t even know if he swings that way, and like how is that something you casually bring up in conversation do I just go ‘hey benny would you maybe be into cock? and if so how about mine?’ I just don’t know what I’m supposed to say to the guy.”

“There there,” Sam says, not sounding consoling at all. When he notices Dean is actually pretty distressed about it, he amends, “look, just tell him you care, that’s pretty neutral, or if you can’t manage to talk about your feelings just kiss him and see where that gets you. I don’t know him like you do, but if he’s any kind of a decent guy at all he won’t be mean about it if he doesn’t want you like that. And if he is tell him Sam Winchester is gonna come kick his ass, that should honestly scare near about any vamp in North America.”

“What, you think I can’t kick the ass of one vamp?”

“Oh no, of course you can, but it’s completely my prerogative to defend the honor of my big brother against anyone who might break his heart. You would do at least as much for me.”

“Yeah, I would.”

“I know. And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Sam grins. “If you ever need me to, you know, braid your hair while we watch romcoms and eat Ben and Jerry’s and talk about boys, you just say the word.”

Dean grabs the pillow off his bed and pounces on his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
